1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence device, an electroluminescence apparatus, and production methods thereof and, more particularly, to an organic electroluminescence device and an organic electroluminescence apparatus that achieve light emission stable over the long period and with high luminance, and production methods thereof.
2. Related Background Art
The known organic electroluminescence members are, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 6-256759, 6-136360, 6-188074, 6-192654, and 8-41452.
It is also known that these organic electroluminescence members are driven by thin film transistors, for example, as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 8-241048.
The emission luminance of the organic electroluminescence members was, however, not sufficient, when compared with CRT (catfode-ray tube) represented by a Braun tube.
In addition, the emission time is greatly decreased when the organic electroluminescence member is exposed to the atmosphere, particularly to the atmosphere containing even a small amount of water, during a film-forming step thereof. This was a great hindrance against practical use thereof.
Particularly, because emission of light of the three primary colors, red, green, and blue, was necessary for full-color display, three types of organic electroluminescence films for emitting the respective colors were prepared, and organic electroluminescence devices of a predetermined pattern were produced employing the photolithography process used in the process technology for production of color filters. Since the photolithography process had to be carried out in the atmosphere and since this process was often carried out under a wet condition, there was the problem that the patterning by the photolithography process was substantially not applicable to the organic electroluminescence materials.
It is thus the present status that the electroluminescence devices capable of emitting the three primary colors on a single substrate are not put in practical use yet.